


[Podfic] Chasing Darkness

by Val_Brown, Valress (Val_Brown)



Series: Preying On You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime AU, Descriptions of graphic violence, F/M, Gen, Graphic Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mostly Gen, Past Attempted Suicide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length:1-1.5 hours, Psychics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Valress
Summary: There's a serial killer out there and it's up to Detective Derek Hale and the Beacon Hills police department -- with some help from the FBI -- to stop them before one of their own is killed. Their only leads lie in the visions of two psychics, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.





	[Podfic] Chasing Darkness

Download or stream [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_I5KAUtviVGZFlPbzN1eFdOc0E/view?usp=sharing)   

 


End file.
